wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Eclipse's Shadow
Eclipse's Shadow JADE WINGLET IceWing: Tundra MudWing: Alligator NightWing: Eclipse RainWing: Paradise SandWing: Cactus SeaWing: Whale SkyWing: Osprey GOLD WINGLET IceWing: Igloo MudWing: Pine NightWing: Battleseeker RainWing: Boa SandWing: Mirage SeaWing: Stingray SkyWing: Pyrite SILVER WINGLET IceWing: Walrus MudWing: Quail NightWing: Bloodcry RainWing: Toucan SandWing: Sahara SeaWing: Angler SkyWing: Fury COPPER WINGLET IceWing: Sleet MudWing: Trout NightWing: Smokemind RainWing: Jaguar SandWing: Termite SeaWing: Pearl SkyWing: Sizzle QUARTZ WINGLET IceWing: Hail MudWing: Otter NightWing: Shadowhunter RainWing: Iguana SandWing: Adder SeaWing: Lobster SkyWing: Twist Prologue The NightWing was flying hurriedly to a place only two dragons knew about. At least, that was the hope. The spot in the forest him and his mate had already picked out for their egg was secluded, and had a nice clearing in the center where the moons shone down in a circle of light. His mate had made the nest in the moonlight. Swooping down, he alighted gently next to the other NightWing. She leaned into him. “Obsidian, are we sure this is a good idea?” she whispered. Obsidian nodded. “Yes, Echobat. She is going to be fine.” he reassured her. “I'm just worried. The moons, aligned like that, what will happen to her?” Echobat asked. Obsidian opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The truth was, he had no idea. Instead, he looked up at the opening in the forest where the moons were visible. Well, almost all visible. All three were going through an eclipse. Obsidian shivered. He knew the moons would grant powers to NightWings hatched under them. But he had no clue what powers his daughter would receive. “At least it won't be simply 3 full moons, right?” he asked, trying to cheer her up. “I guess... The last thrice-moon born dragon was around 2,000 years ago.” Obsidian wracked his mind, trying to remember the name of the dragon. “It was Darkstalker, right?” he checked. Echobat shuddered, and moved closer to her mate. Obsidian took that as a yes. “A couple nights ago, my friend's dragonet hatched under two full moons.” Echobat said suddenly. “So she'll be able to read minds and get prophecies, right?” he asked. “Yes. Secretkeeper is very scared for Moonwatcher.” she answered. “Moonwatcher.” Obsidian mused. “That's a nice name.” Echobat gave a short laugh. “It is. What will our daughter's name be?” she asked him. Obsidian thought about this for a few minutes, staring at the eclipses. The eclipses... “Her name,” Obsidian said slowly, “will be Eclipse.” Chapter 1 Eclipse was worried. She had just arrived at Jade Mountain Academy a few minutes ago, and her parents had just left. There were a lot of other dragons. Blue SeaWings, red SkyWings, brown MudWings, yellow SandWings, black NightWings, pale blue IceWings, and whatever color the RainWings decided to be. Eclipse was a NightWing. She had shiny black scales. Her underscales were dark blue, and she had flecks of turquoise scales on the underside of her wings, which were silver. Eclipse also had a shiny droplet shaped scale next to each eye, like a silver teardrop that would never fall. Her mother, the NightWing Echobat, told Eclipse it looked beautiful. Her father, the NightWing Obsidian, said it was because of when and where she hatched. Then her mother would poke him, and he would add that it made her look very pretty. Eclipse's parents had hugged her goodbye and left just moments ago. “Stay secret, stay hidden, stay safe.” they had reminded her, like Eclipse hadn't gotten the picture the first dozen times. Her mother had learned it from another NightWing in the rainforest, but she would never tell Eclipse who. Her mother's answer was always, “It's my secret to keep.” Eclipse had been told all her life to never, ever, ever, tell anyone her secret. And she'd kept that secret....until she decided one spell wouldn't be the end of the world. It was her best friend Paradise the RainWing's 5th hatching day, and Eclipse had decided now that she officially had a real best friend, she could use her powers, just a bit. And she had, making Paradise a pet parrot out of a brightly colored feather. Paradise had loved the parrot, naming her Rainbow. Rainbow followed Paradise everywhere, and loved her owner. Eclipse had been overjoyed at how happy that had made her friend, but got slightly less overjoyed when her parents lectured her about using her powers. You see, Eclipse was hatched under Pyrrhia's 3 moons. Now, if a dragonet hatched under one full moon, they would get either mind-reading or future-seeing powers. Hatching under 2 gave them both. Under 3 still gave them both, but would also make the powers stronger. But Eclipse wasn't just hatched under the 3 full moons. No, it was different for her. For her, all 3 moons were eclipsed. Eclipse had read every scroll she could get her claws on about this. Turns out, this had never happened before. It was theorized that dragons hatched under 1 or 2 eclipsed moons would get no powers, because the moonlight wasn't fully visible. 3 eclipsed moons is different. It was predicted that a dragonet hatched under the 3 eclipsed moons would become an animus. Sure enough, Eclipse was an animus. An extremely strong animus. Eclipse pulled herself out of her memories. She got lost in them sometimes. Her parents thought it was her brain briefly remembering she should be able to see the future, but instead bringing her into the past. Eclipse surveyed Jade Mountain Academy, looking for a familiar face. Paradise, hopefully, but Eclipse wouldn't mind seeing Shadowhunter, a NightWing who wanted to become a librarian, and one of Eclipse's closer friends. These were one of the instances that she kind of wished she could read minds, to pick her friends out of the crowds. “It's not all it's cracked up to be, you know.” a voice suddenly said. Eclipse perked up immediately. This voice was like nothing she'd ever heard. It was crisp and clear, like the dragon was right next to her. “Hello?” she asked out loud. “You don't have to talk aloud. I can hear your thoughts just fine.” the said. “Wait, you're a mind reader? How many moons were you born under?” Eclipse thought. “3. And I'm an animus.” “What did you mean, it's not it's all cracked up to be?” Eclipse asked. “Well, I have to listen to all of the thoughts of dragons all day and their dreams all night.” the voice explained. “Can't you just ignore them?” It sounded as if the voice laughed. “Now I can, but when I was untrained, it was horrible. I couldn't sleep some nights.” It stopped, as if reminiscing on past events and memories. Eclipse could relate.“Oh. Who are you?” Eclipse questioned. “You don't know?” “No...should I?” There was a pause. “I suppose not, though I don't know exactly. I'm still a bit fuzzy as to what happened.” “Can you be any more vague?” Eclipse thought sarcastically. Another laugh from the mystery voice. There was a loud clang of a bell, which reminded Eclipse that she was supposed to be at school. “You should probably get going. You don't want to be late on your first day.” the voice told her. “Thanks.” Eclipse said, shouldering her satchel. “You're welcome.” Eclipse got to the doors before she realized the voice was gone. Just great. Eclipse hadn't even been at school for an hour, and she already had a mystery voice in her head. She sighed. Eclipse didn't need to be able to see the future to know it was going to be a loooong school year. Chapter 2 Eclipse walked through the large doors to Jade Mountain Academy. There was so much to look at, she even momentarily forgot about the mystery voice. Overhearing a MudWing telling a SkyWing about the library, she decided to go there as soon as possible and get lost in the scrolls, like she did with the few ones Sunny or Tsunami would bring to the rainforest for the dragons. Eclipse started down a hallway, hoping to come across the library by chance, when she saw three IceWings standing imposingly in front of a SeaWing probably her size and age. They were snarling something at the poor dragon. Eclipse wanted to just keep walking, to not get involved. She'd heard the rumors about IceWings, with their freezing death breath (according to Glory,) and their short tempers. The mystery voice had other ideas. “In many futures, I foresee a great friendship between you and that SeaWing. I think you should help him.” the voice said. “Oh, glad you could rejoin me.” Eclipse thought. “Seriously, Eclipse. Many futures. In fact in some, it might even be more then friendship...” “Ack!” Eclipse cried. “I'm not listening to you now. LALALALA!” The voice chuckled. “I love doing that.” “You know what? I'll help him. But just so you'll shut up.” Eclipse decided. “Good choice.” Eclipse walked over to stand next to the cowering SeaWing. “What do you want?” the IceWing on the right snapped. “Can't you see we're doing something?” the IceWing on the left asked angrily. “Yes I can.” Eclipse said. Remembering that IceWings were very proper and relied on rankings, she dipped her head. “I can also see that what you're doing isn't very polite.” Eclipse remarked, glancing at the SeaWing, who was shaking with fear. “What we're doing doesn't involve nor concern you, NightWing, so I would advise you leave now.” the middle IceWing said, her pale blue head tilted importantly. Eclipse silently examined the IceWings. The ones on the right and left were roughly the same size, and larger then her. The one in the middle was was only slightly larger then Eclipse, but smaller then who seemed to be her bodyguards. Eclipse realized who the middle IceWing was, for who else but royalty would have bodyguards? “Forgive me, Princess Tundra, for I didn't realize it was you.” Princess Tundra fixed her cold, blue eyes on Eclipse. “Well, accidents happen, I suppose.” the IceWing glared menacingly at the SeaWing, who had remained silent through this confrontation of some sorts. “I'm letting you off this time, SeaWing. But next time, you won't be so lucky.” she growled, flicking her tail. Princess Tundra turned and stalked towards the main hall doors, her bodyguards on either side of her. Eclipse watched the IceWings until they turned into the hall and she lost sight of them. Then she examined the SeaWing she had stood up for. He wasn't very large, and like she had thought, he was about her size and age. His scales were a bluish-green, with sandy colored underscales. There was a small strip of dark purple, (which was a color Eclipse had never seen before on a SeaWing), separating the two colors, with patches of bio-luminescent scales every few inches. The underside of his wings were light purple, and his eyes were a bright green. The frills running down his back, under his neck, and his underbelly were turquoise. Eclipse flicked her tail at where the IceWings had disappeared. “What did you do to anger them?” The SeaWing shrugged. “I accidentally stepped on Tundra's tail.” he said, rolling his eyes. “Oh.” she said. “Also, thanks for helping me, but I was handling it just fine!” the SeaWing said, puffing out his chest. Eclipse gave him a look and he deflated. “I'm Eclipse, by the way.” Eclipse introduced herself. “I'm Whale.” he said. Then he brightened. “You're in my winglet!” Whale said excitedly, pointing to a board with papers pinned to it on the wall. He rushed over and Eclipse followed him curiously. “See?” he asked, peering at one of the papers. “Jade Winglet,” Whale read. “ Our MudWing is Alligator, NightWing is Eclipse, RainWing is Paradise,” Eclipse smiled at this. “SandWing is Cactus, SeaWing is Whale, SkyWing is Osprey, and,” he paused. “Oh no.” “What?” Eclipse peered over Whale's shoulder. She groaned. “And our IceWing is Tundra.”Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)